


HotHead MacCready

by Vadam_T



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Face Punching, M/M, MacCready is a Hot Head Somtimes., Nobody Hurts David, Protectiveness, Sanctuary Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Robert MacCready is a complicated person...and sometimes that can make him a little Hot Headed, as David and Preston find out firsthand.





	HotHead MacCready

**Author's Note:**

> For whatever reason this one took forever to complete. All sorts of life stuff going on around me to prevent this.  
> Hope it's worth it, over a thousand words...so it qualifies for an upload in my opinion.  
> Written in iA Writer -- May contain typos, format errors or word bugs.  
> \---  
> If you like this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**HotHead MacCready**

 

"Can you just take your stick outta your ass for one moment and do as I ask you, MacCready?!" David suddenly shouts, grabbing everyone in the immediate areas attention. "Howard and Preston want you on the wall, keeping watch...so get up there!"    
  
"You're not my superior, Wates!" MacCready snaps back. "I don't take orders from anybody! Not you, Not your brother...and Certainly not Goody-Two-Shoes Garvey."    
  
Preston let's out a sigh, he's standing just to David's left. "Look, Man...we all pull our weight around here in different ways. You seriously need to find yours, because the General will eventually have to take action."    
  
"And do what?" MacCready folds his arms incredulously. "Throw me out? I have many other places I can be, that's not going to work on me."    
  
"Then might I suggest you get the hell out of here." David replies, his voice calmer, but the anger and frustration still present. "Because we really don't need that kind of attitude around here."  
  
MacCready unfolds his arms and stands upright. Preston immediately goes tense, his instincts telling him he was about to do something.  
  
With that the Mercenary clocks David right on the nose with his fist. The Paladin let's out a surprised yelp and staggers back, Preston is quick to step between them.  
  
"Okay that's enough!" he shouts.  
  
Nick Valentine, who had been passing by on one of his thoughtful strolls, stops in his tracks, looking on at what had just happened.   
  
"What part of you're not my superior don't you understand?" he says, shaking his hand for a second. "Get off my back, will you!"  
  
"Come on, Paladin." Preston places a hand on David's Arm as he wipes at the blood now pouring from his nose. The Minuteman exchanges a nervous look with Nick as they move past him.  
  
Nick watches as they both walk into one of the houses, clearly Preston was going to get him cleaned up. Looking back at MacCready, he doesn't realise he's glaring until he's given a venomous response.  
    
"What are you lookin' at?"  
  
"And people call me a Dick." Nick sighs, shaking his head.  
  
For a moment he wants MacCready to make a rise against him, but thankfully he doesn't. He knew better than to try Old Valentine, Cait tried to take him on once and instantly regretted it.  
  
The Synth let's out another sigh and continues on his way. He was pissed at what he just saw, sure...but not nearly as pissed as someone else was going to be when they found out.  
  
\---  
A FEW MOMENTS LATER  
\---  
  
"MacCready did this!?" Piper calls out, prompting David to reach forwards and grab her arm from where he's sitting. "I'll tare him a new one."    
  
"Just leave it, Piper." David says as Preston hands him a wet rag for his nose. "I don't need any more of his 'input' today."  
  
"That was assault, Dave." Preston says, sitting down across the table from him. "I'll have to report it to the General."    
  
"I don't think that's a good ide-"  
  
"-We can't hold him, or anyone who works with you to a higher regard than any of the settlers here...Sanctuary is it's own name sake...a safe place without shit like that to bring it down."  
  
"Don't throw him out, Preston..." David says, despite the Minuteman's already made up mind. "I didn't mean what I said about leaving...he says he'd have it easy...trust me when I say he wouldn't."    
  
"That still doesn't excuse him from being a massive dickhead." Piper adds, looking out of the window at the Mercenary, he'd lit a cigarette and was now pacing back and forth, eyes glazed over in thought.  
  
"And whatever you do..." David sniffs, checking that his nose was still functioning properly. "Don't mention anything to Danse about this when he gets back...either of you."  
  
"I think that's for the best." Preston nods his agreement. "They already dislike each other enough as it is...What about Nick? He saw it."    
    
"He'll keep his lips tight on it...it's between me and MacCready anyway-"  
  
"-What is?" A familiar voice comes from the doorway. All three of them look over to see the other Paladin standing there, looking rather perplexed. "What are you staring at?"  
  
David is about to respond with a "Nothing, we're fine." But Danse is too quick to notice the redness of his face. Sure he'd cleaned off the blood, but the signs of impact were still there.  
  
"What happened to your face?" Danse moves from the doorway over to him, bringing his hand up and taking a gentle hold of him, getting a look at the damage for himself. "Who or what did that to you?"    
  
"It was my own clumsiness, just a little stumble earlier on." David waves his hand dismissively. Danse would almost take him at his word, but the looks he's getting from Preston and Piper betray those words. "It's nothing, I'm fine."    
  
"What happened?" Danse ignores him, turning his attention to the Minuteman in the room, then to the Reporter. "Why is everyone so quiet...what happened?"    
  
David shakes his head at Preston.  
  
"I'm sorry." He sighs before eying the Paladin directly. "MacCready hit him. After he gave him an order for guard duty on the wall."  
  
David closes his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "Here we go."    
  
"He did what?" Danse is overcome with a brief sense of confusion, which quickly morphs into a smoldering rage. "Son of a-"  
  
He'd seen MacCready just outside, and was about to make his way out to him. David stands up, grabbing him by the arm. "-Whatever you're about to do...drop it, please."  
  
Danse pulls his arm away from him. "You don't harm someone I care about, and get off lightly."  
  
He heads out. David heads out after him. "Hey! Stop!"  
  
"Oh look who it is...Tin Man." MacCready sneers as he approaches him across the path. "You don't look so intimidating without your armor."    
  
"I always knew you were capable of insubordination, but this is a new level for you." Danse says, stopping just in front of him. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"I am not here to take orders..." The Mercenary shrugs like the matter meant nothing to him. "I don't have to do as he says, besides...he's not a Minuteman."    
    
"Actually I'll have you know he's one General Wates' Colonels, secondary to his duties in the Brotherhood." Danse sighs. "So when he tells you to do something here...you best do it, or there's going to be a problem."    
  
"Do I need to hit you as well?"  
  
Danse let's out a quiet chuckle, he was hoping he'd say that. "You know, when I joined the Brotherhood all those years ago, my sponsor taught me that I should treat others how I expect to be treated."  
  
He shrugs. "And seeing how David respects you too much to give you the same treatment in return...I'm gonna do him a favour."    
  
"Like hell you ar-"    
  
MacCready is cut off as the Paladin brings his fist up and gets him in the jaw. He staggers back and falls down against the wall, dazed.   
  
"Whoops...clearly over did that one." Danse looks at his hand for a moment, wriggling his fingers. "Let me make this clear now...you lay another finger of harm on him, and I won't hesitate to vaporize you...understood?"    
  
He takes one of the Mercencary's groans as a yes, before nodding his head respectfully and turning around, walking away. He's immediately accosted by David and Preston.  
  
"What the hell was that?" David snaps, stepping in front of him so he can't move any further. "Preston, go get him sorted, will you?"  
  
The Minuteman sighs and does as instructed, as much as he wanted to leave him there.  
  
"Krieg taught me that you should treat others how you want to be treated." Danse replies, he was in a much better mood now that he'd gotten that out of his system. "I was just doing what you can't...treating him how he treats others."  
  
"You get one." David says, his glare un-diminishing. "He does anything like that again, leave it."    
  
"He does anything like that again, I'll use my laser rifle to atomize him." With that Danse moves past him. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have an important rendezvous with some Gwinett Pale."  
  
David just shakes his head again, before making the decision to head over and help Preston get MacCready on his feet again. It was the least he could do at this point.  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> "If you're good to people...people will be good back, something I've always believed..." - Sole Survivor, 2289  
> \---  
> I've always been a firm believer in respect to tall, and treating others how I myself would like to be treated in return....  
> ...basically the morale of that is, don't be a d!ckhead and you won't have to suffer it in return. Sure there are some bad eggs out there.  
> But if you always rise above them and the grief they give you...they can never harm or bring you down.  
> \---  
> \- When I say this took forever to complete, I mean it took FOREVER. I started this mid-way through the writing of my Watch_Dogs Series.  
> \- I've always been of the firm belief that Danse, especially in my headcanon, would be a very protective partner. Considering that in this case, the Sole Survivor is all he has left in his world.  
> \- David Wates has an older brother, Howard who is the General of the Minutemen. (I know that doesn't make David a Sole Survivor, but for the sake of the story, I'm willing to overlook that one :3)  
> \---  
> See you all in the next one!


End file.
